


Together

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Ruvik, Romance, i'm horrible at tags, lame title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph was lucky he didn't shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Sebastian felt safe for the time being, thankfully. One of those strange doors was next to him, that strange music playing keeping him concentrated as he looked for extra ammo. He was fine for handgun ammo but finding more for his shotgun would be nice. His mind did go to his partners, wondering where they were though Kidman seemed to be able to handle herself a fair bit and Sebastian had seen Joseph in action outside this godforsaken place.

Crouching down to open the red metal cabinet, he heard the sounds of footsteps but not the normal sounds of groaning or moaning like most of these monsters did. Cocking back his gun, he pressed his back against the wall, quietly inching toward the corner. If this was the hooded man, he was going to get the jump on him for once.

With the last step of whoever was coming, Sebastian spun out from behind the corner, aiming his gun to fire which he was terribly glad he didn’t. His eyes widened slightly as he would have shot Joseph straight through the head. “Fuck, you’re lucky.” He muttered lowering the weapon.

Joseph winced with his hand against the side of stomach as he tried to straight up from his hunched position. “I don’t know if I’d be considered lucky…then again you didn’t shoot and I found you…”

Sebastian holstered back his gun, eying Joseph’s posture. “You okay?”

Joseph nodded. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. “Bull. You’re in pain.”

Joseph shuffled on his feet, regretting the action instantly as his body pulled on his wound. “Just a scratch is all.”

“Yeah? How big is this ‘scratch’?”

“Small enough to not worry about it.” Sebastian stepped to Joseph and pulled back his hand, seeing the large slash in his clothing. “Seb!” Joseph gasped as Sebastian yanked up that side of his shirt. “The hell?”

“Small, eh?” Sebastian shook his head. The wound Joseph had somehow obtained a large gash in his side, a few small pieces of metal stuck within it. “The fuck did this happen?”

“Just wasn’t paying attention.” He pushed Sebastian back, yanking down his shirt. “Just leave it.”

Sebastian snatched Joseph’s arm, holding tightly to it. “No.” he dragged Joseph back toward the strange door, glad there was a bed inside the room. “Lay down. I got a med kit we can use.”

“Sebastian, I’m fi-”

“Lay down.” Sebastian ordered in a harsher town. Joseph let out a breath but did as Sebastian ordered him too. The mattress on the metal framed bed was lumpy, stained and thin with a few tears in it. One could say it was well used but Joseph had a hard time seeing anyone being able to sleep in this damned place. “Now how’d you get this?”

Sebastian asked, pulling Joseph’s shirt up again.

Feeling the mattress on his bare skin sent a disgusting shiver through Joseph’s body but tried to ignore one of the stains that still felt wet. “I ended up stumbling into a group of those…things but they were the ones that wore those damn porcelain masks.” He swallowed as Sebastian’s bare fingers touched around the reddened area of the wound. “I only had enough shots to knock a mask off one then knock three more down before my gun was useless. I took the option to run but I stumbled and a broken off piece of pipe sticking out from the walls slashed me.”

“Well, you got the metal to prove that.” Sebastian took tweezers from the kit. “Deep breath. I’m gonna pull these out.” Joseph did as he was told; breathing deeply as Sebastian carefully slid the flecks of metal from the wound. “Hurt?”

“A little.”

“Almost done.”

Joseph breathed through the little spikes of pain every time Sebastian plucked out the metal but soon enough the metal was gone and Joseph could feel Sebastian wiping away the blood that slipped from the wound. “Up.” Sebastian said, offering his hand. Joseph took it, sitting up to allow Sebastian to wrap the bandages around his stomach. “How’s this feel? Better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Sebastian clapped his hand on Joseph’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Now, you need ammo?”

“Unfortunately.”

Sebastian reached behind him, into the little pouch on his hip, removing five of the ten bullets he had. “Here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Two guns are better than one.”

“But more ammo for one is better than two.”

Sebastian placed them in Joseph’s gloved hand. “Reload and let’s get moving.”

Joseph did as he was told, feeling a little better with a loaded weapon. “Alright.”

Sebastian nodded then led the way out of the strange room through the strange door. The halls were quiet save for their footsteps echoing off the walls. Joseph was glad to have found Sebastian, always feeling slightly more secure with his stronger partner by his side.

After walking for ages, fighting off more of the creatures, they finally came to a place that looked safe enough for rest, at least, Sebastian deemed it to be. He holstered his gun then slumped against the wall of a building they made sure was secured. “Damn.” He rubbed a hand over his forehead. “Where the hell are we even going?”

Joseph took more time to make sure the area was safe before placing himself beside Sebastian. “Somewhere.”

Sebastian chuckled, placing his hand on Joseph’s knee. “No shit Sherlock.”

Joseph took a glance at Sebastian’s hand before hesitantly placing his own over it. “Then you deduce where we’re going Watson.” He replied with a small playful smile.

Sebastian shook his head. “I asked first.” He then looked down at their hands. “Never actually asked, but why are you always wearing gloves? In the summer you never take them off. I’ve never actually seen your damn hands before.”

Joseph looked down at his free hand, twisting it left and right. “My hands get cold very easily.” He removed one glove, showing it to the older detective. “See? There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“Even in summer?”

“Mm hm.” He slipped it back on. “Poor blood circulation I suppose. My torso’s always too warm and my hands are always too cold.” He shrugged.

Sebastian nodded, patting Joseph’s knee. “Ah.” He sighed, leaning his head against the wall.

“…Seb?”

“What?”

“Is it alright if we…sleep? I know it’s a strange question but we’ve been going nonstop all day.”

Sebastian agreed. He wrapped an arm around Joseph’s shoulders, placed his hand to the side of Joseph’s head and carefully pressed it to lie against his shoulder. “Go ahead. I’ll keep watch.”

“What about you?”

“I can keep going.”

“Seb-”

“Joseph.”

“Stubborn bastard.”

“Yep.”

Joseph rolled his eyes before they closed. He did feel guilt for taking the moment to sleep but he needed it. Maybe when he woke up, he’d take the lookout to let Sebastian sleep, if Sebastian would agree to it but Sebastian was fine with keeping awake. He knew his partner needed rest especially because of his wound and, maybe he was just missing the familiarity of having someone lean against him, but he found his eyes drawn to Joseph’s sleeping face. He certainly looked a little younger asleep. Carefully, he allowed the hand that was rested against Joseph’s shoulder to caress his fingers through Joseph’s hair. He felt a little…strange, doing this while Joseph’s slept, yet at the same time it felt familiar, pleasant, comforting.

_“You find comfort with him, do you?”_

Sebastian tensed, the feelings he had fled, hearing that voice. Carefully laying Joseph down, he stood, pulling out his gun. “Where the hell are you?”

_“How would you feel if I took him from you?”_

“Show yourself.”

_“To see him die while you do nothing but watch.”_

Sebastian knelt to shake Joseph awake. “Get up.” He said when Joseph’s eyes opened to meet his.

“Seb…? What’s wrong?”

“Get. Up.”

Joseph heard the urgency in Sebastian’s voice and pushed himself to stand, pulling out his own gun. “What is it?”

“I heard…him. That Ruvik guy.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.”

Joseph pressed his back against Sebastian’s, sharp eyes scanning the home. “I don’t see anyone.”

“…I heard him. I know I did.”

“I’m not saying you didn’t.”

Sebastian spun around and hugged Joseph to him. “He wants me to watch you die.”

Joseph blinked at the embrace but slowly wrapped an arm around Sebastian. “I’m not going too, Seb.”

“Better fuckin’ not.” He pulled back enough to lock eyes with Joseph’s. “And I’m not gonna watch either. I’ll die before you do.”

Joseph shook his head. “God, you don’t fit cheesy lines like that.” He cupped Sebastian’s cheek, wishing he hadn’t slipped his glove back on so he could feel Sebastian’s skin under his thumb, the roughness of his stubble against his skin. “And I know you won’t watch. You never sit back and watch anything. You’re always raring to go.”

Sebastian dropped his gun to cup both Joseph’s cheeks, pulling him slightly closer. “Joseph...”

“…Sebastian?”

“Just…fuck it.”

Joseph’s eyes widened as he was kissed but his heart leapt in his chest when he realized this wasn’t a dream like all the other times this had happened. He wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s neck and returned the kiss as best he could with his knees shaking. “S-Seb.” He whispered as they pulled apart.

“Joseph, we’re gonna find a way out of this, together.” He promised, squeezing Joseph’s arms.

“Together.” Joseph promised in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the Assignment DLC and I needed to write something to make me feel better about that...one...part.


End file.
